Imago
by Nagi w
Summary: El hijo de Mukuro está en la cuna y ve una especie de rata. ¿Qué es esa rata?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: bueno, esto viene siendo lo de siempre. Yo no era, no soy y nunca sere Akira Amano, ojala lo fuera. Espero que os guste a todos y a todas. Supongo que mientras existan las clases aburridas y el aburrimiento seguiré escribiendo sobre nuestros amigos los Vongola y sobre el mundo de Harry Potter (espero que no os importe que haga un poquito de publidcidad jajaja) pero una cosa si os digo, si quereis algún tipo de historia sobre cualquier hijo, o porque no, cualquiera del universo Reborn, solo teneis que pedirla porque puede que mi imaginación no sea muy buena si no me pongo un reto (esta y otra historia existen porque con los ojos tapados en una lista con los nombres de los chicos/as me dije que iva a escribir algo sobre el personaje que saliera y aqui estoy). No me enrollo mas que puede que os este cansando. **

**Imago**

En su habitación solo había oscuridad. Mirara donde mirara se encontraba la oscuridad, como un manto que le cubría. Sin embargo, eso no le asustaba, lo unico malo que encontraba en aquella habitación era su aburrimiento. Mamá le habia llevado allí, pero él no tenía sueño y como de su boca solo salían sonidos guturales por su corta edad, no podía decirle que no quería dormir.

Necesitaba entretenerse con algo. Quería salir de su cuna y andar, no gatear, pues ya era un niño mayor, tenía un año. De repente sintió que algo se movía en el suelo, aunque no pudiera verlo sabía que algo había en el suelo de su habitación. Esa cosa al parecer se dirigía hacia su cama. Lejos de sentir miedo solo sintió curiosidad. Queria saber qué era lo que estaba al pie de su cuna. Notó luego como esa cosa trepaba por las patas de la cuna y vió una nariz olisqueando por entre los barrotes. Cuando al fin llegó al colchón, el niño vió claramente al animal, pero no le aclaró su duda: ¿Qué era ese animal?.

De haber podido responder, su respuesta sería que era una rata muy rara. Era pequeño y alargado, pero no tenía la larga cola que las ratas acostumbraban a portar, la suya era mas pequeña. Se miraron durante un rato, hasta que timidamente, Indigo alargó su mano y tocó la cara de aquel animal y aquella rata tan extraña se acercó a él.

Rato despues, Mukuro entró a la habitación de su hijo. Se sorprendió muchisimo al ver que, no solo no estaba dormido, sino que ademas jugaba con un pequeño huron. Lo que mas le sorprendió sin duda, fue que ese huron era una ilusión. No le soprendía el hecho de que hiciera ilusiones, de hecho ya las había hecho antes y, modestia aparte, tenía como padres a dos de los cuatro mejores ilusionistas del mundo, y los otros dos eran sus tios. Lo que mas le sorprendió fue que ésa era una ilusión real muy buena, de hecho, alguien que no estubiera familiarizado con las ilusiones pensaría que era un huron real.

Al dia siguiente vieron que el huron no habia desaparecido. Tampoco desapareció durante toda la semana ni al mes siguiente. Al parecer el huron había tomado consciencia propia e Indigo ya no le controlaba. Tambien vieron que el huron no podía alejarse mucho de Indigo porque su vida decaía y empezaba a morirse. Como vieron que tenían huron para rato decidieron darle nombre y acabó llamandose Imago.

**Imago significa imagen en latín.**

**Bueno acabamos. Tengo otra historia muy corta (o al menos de momento es corta) de Mimi pero no se cuando podré subirla. Espero volver pronto saludos ;)**


	2. Primer dia de escuela

**Disclamer: Bueno la verdad esque no tenía pensado hacer otro capitulo pero Vanilla Conkei me animó. Siento que no sea un one-shot pero algo es algo... Ni hace falta decir lo de siempre, anime de Akira Amano, yo solo me deleito y hago sufrir a mi psicólogo, y esas cosas**

Estaba en el hombro de su pequeño humano. Los dos habían crecido notablemente desde su primer encuentro. Estaba triste porque su humano iva a entrar en el colegio y según le habían dicho un millon de veces, en el colegio no se admitían animales.

El niño miraba el imponente colegio. Desde hacía unos años la escuela media Namimori se había convertido tambien en parvulario y colegio, -puede que el hecho de que Hibari tubiera hijos hubiera influidoalgo-. El hecho de que no admitieran mascotas le había mosqueado hasta el punto de negarse rotundamente a ir, aunque claro, mamá enfadada imponía respeto. Vió acercarse al tio Hibari. A pesar de conocer, a su corta edad y gracias a sus primos, la fama que tenía en ese colegio, no le tenía el menor miedo.

Imago vió acercarse a aquel hombre. Se sentía bien estando con él porque tenía un don con los animales. Sabía que pese a no estar permitidos los animales, el humano aquel había progresado bastante. Había conseguido que se admitieran en las aulas mascotas para _enseñar a ser responsables a nuestros pequeños- _según Haru, todas ellas encerradas en urnas de cristal, pero algo es algo.

Aquel hombre se paró al llegar donde estaban ellos, Chrome, Indigo e Imago. El hombre se veía bastante amenazador, miró a Imago y se dirigió a Chrome:

-El huron no entra ya lo sabes.- la miró de forma penetrante y la mujer no pudo hacder otra cosa que sonrojarse

-Pe-pero Hibari-san... No pueden separase, podrían morir.

Hibari les miró a los tres. Se quedó un rato pensativo, decidiendo qué haría ahora. Sabia que no se podían separar, y si a alguien le gustaba los animales -aunque el diría que _no le molestaban demasiado_- era a él.

-Hablaré con el director, sin que sirva de precedente, y solo porque quiero tener al niño vigilado.

Se dirigió hacia el despacho del director. Cuando estaba casi en la puerta del centro miró al niño y le indicó que le siguiera. El pequeño miró a su tia y la mujer, despues de lanzarle una mirada un poco temerosa a Hibari, se agachó y abrazó al niño, que estaba un poco asustado por ser su primer dia. El niño, despues de abrazar a su tía siguió, Imago al hombro, a aquel hombre tan amenazador.

Cuando llegaron al despacho del director Hibari le indicó al niño que se quedara en el pasillo y que no se moviera. El niño consciente de lo que estaba tratando de conseguir el mayor le hizo caso sin rechistar.

Dentro de la estancia, Hibari hablaba con el director. Al principio, el _todavía _director se negaba rotundamente a aceptar un animal en su colegio sin que estubiese en una urna de cristal, sin embargo, cuando Hibari le _enseñó _el bonito diseño de sus adorables tonfas, el hombre cambió de opinión al punto de desear que el niño llevara al animal consigo.

Indigo vió a Hibari salir. No preguntó nada pero de alguna manera, al ver la expresion de su rostro -frio como siempre- supo cual había sido el resultado de aquel viaje a la oficina del director. Sin decir palabra, solo con una mirada, Hibari volvió a indicar a Indigo que le siguiera. Despues de pasar por, según el punto de vista del pequeño, innumerables pasillos, llegaron a una puerta azul, en cuya ventana había dibujos de arboles. Sin siquiera llamar, el adulto abrió la puerta y entró -como si fuera su propia casa- en aquel aula.

La profesora puso una cara de sorpresa al verle, _precisamente_ a él, en una clase de parvulario. Todos los niños le miraron inocentes, ahora que todavia no conocían su fama, y miraron despues al niño que venía con él y a su animalito.

-¿Hay algun problema Hibari-sama? -la profesora miró al niño que iva detras de el, con su huron en el hombro.

-Este niño pertenece a esta clase -dijo friamente él- El director le a dado un permiso especial para traer al huron -la profesora ni se atrevió a dudarlo si lo decía él- Si causa algún problema me lo envias -ella asintió. Luego se dirigió al niño- Nada de hacer _eso, _como te metas en problemas me encargaré de que tu padre se entere.-después de esto salió tranquilamente de la clase.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?-preguntó la profesora con voz dulce.

-Indigo y él es Imago -Y así se inició lo que sería un nuevo ciclo de su vida, su vida escolar.

**Bueno ya acabamos por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado y ya nos leeremos en otra ocasión.**


End file.
